Shopping
by patricia51
Summary: Sixth in my Army Wives stories. Femslash. Claudia Joy takes Denise out of town shopping and more than shopping. Rated M for sexual activities between two women.


Shoppingbypatricia51

(Sixth in my Army Wives stories. Femslash. Claudia Joy takes Denise out of town shopping. Rated M for sexual activities between two women.)

"Okay, explain to me just why we are driving all the way down to Georgia to go shopping instead of running over to Charleston."

"Because it s a change of pace. And we've exhausted all the stores in Charleston."

"Okay but why for the whole weekend?"

"Why not? Our schedules meshed perfectly and everyone else is gone hither and yon too." Claudia Joy looked over at her friend with a little exasperation. "Of course if you are dead set against this I can still turn the car around and we can go back to Fort Marshall. It's not even lunchtime yet. I'm sure you can think of lots of exciting things to do at home to pass the time."

"Okay, okay," surrendered Denise.

"Good heavens Denise. Someone listening would think that you were being hauled off to the stockade rather than going shopping for a whole weekend."

The one time nurse laughed. "You're right. Okay, let the shopping begin."

The pair checked into a restored old hotel in the downtown Victorian district. They ran by the malls, specifically bypassing the chain stores to find local merchants that were different than those they were used to. Hours later they staggered back into their room, temporarily having had their fill of shopping.

"This has been lovely," Denise looked around the room at the piled packages, "But we could have done this closer to home."

"The shopping yes. But not the club we are going to after dinner."

"All this to go to a club?" Denise asked in puzzlement. "We could have stayed home and gone to Betty's, or if you wanted any number of places near the Post."

"Not like this place. Just wait till we get there," whispered Claudia Joy with a conspirator's grin on her face. "You're going to love it. Now then, let's clean up and get dressed. Little black dress time I would think."

Denise shrugged and did as Claudia Joy suggested. A naughty smile tugged at her lips as she unpacked and changed clothes. Her little black dress was basic enough but Denise chose a lace bra that barely covered her nipples and a thong. She pulled on low heels and touched up her make-up.

Claudia Joy was dressed in just about identical fashion, save that her heels were a bit higher than Denise was wearing. Like Denise, she had decided to go bare-legged, skipping pantyhose or stockings in view of the warm weather.

"Darn we look good," laughed the older woman. "I'm starved."

The duo had supper at the hotel's rooftop restaurant as the sun went down. It was a warm Southern evening and they lingered over dinner and the bottle of wine. Denise noticed that several times Claudia Joy checked the slim silver watch on her wrist. Finally she nodded in satisfaction and stood up.

"Time to go."

Denise rose. The bill had already been paid and the tip tucked under a folded napkin.

"Go where?"

"Where we are going next," was the cryptic reply.

They went downstairs to the lobby where the concierge called for a cab. The climbed in and off they went.

Before long the cab pulled up at the front of what appeared to be a club no different from any of a dozen ones that were near the base. There was a canopy and two bouncers checking ID's. Claudia Joy discreetly slipped the woman manning the velvet rope a folded bill. The sound of music floated through the door when the woman opened it to admit them.

Steps led down to a hardwood floor that surrounded a circular bar that stood in the middle of the gently lit room. Small tables ran around the edge of the dance floor and a band played. Couples were spread across the floor, moving to the music. Other couples were seated at the tables with apparent singles scattered among them as well as sitting at the bar. Most of the patrons seemed to be much younger than them, in their twenties, although there were a few singles and a couple or two that matched their age.

But what caught Denise's attention was that all the patrons there were women. Young women, older women, women dressed up to the nines, women in jeans, women of all shapes and sizes. They danced together, flirted with each other, talked over and under the sound of the music. They kissed and touched and held each other close on the dance floor.

"Oh my GOD," breathed Denise. "We're in a lesbian club!"

"Yes," Claudia Joy nearly giggled.

"But what if someone who knows us sees us here?"

"Unlikely. And if they did, how would they explain being here to see us?"

"I guess," admitted Denise. "But why take such a chance Claudia Joy?"

"Because just once I want to be out in public with you. I want to make it clear to everyone who watches that we are lovers. I want to dance with you, in full view of everyone. Now I'm not so carried away I would do this near home. But tonight, let's have tonight to be a couple for just a few hours."

Claudia Joy guided them to a table and ordered a carafe of wine from a passing waitress, Denise gulped her first glass. She looked around as though any minute she expected someone to spot them and call out their names.

"Denise, for heaven s sake relax," scolded her friend. "We're a hundred miles away from Fort Marshall. No one is going to pop out of the woodwork." She sipped her own wine, her eyes laughing at the taller woman.

"You're right," admitted Denise. "Okay, I'm good."

Claudia Joy set her glass down and stood up. "I'm betting you're better than good." Let's go." She took Denise's hand and tugged.

"Where are we going?"

"To the dance floor silly."

Claudia Joy led Denise to an open area. Turning the older woman faced her and started to move to the music. Denise copied her and the duo swayed slowly to the deep rhythmatic beat.

Back and forth the pair danced. When Denise would advance Claudia Joy would retreat. When the taller woman moved back Claudia Joy would close the distance. They were close enough for fingers to brush over hips, for lips to close almost to within kissing distance. They were close enough that Denise could feel the heat that continued to build between them. She longed to seize the shorter woman and crush her in her arms.

The music stopped and the band announced it was break time. Claudia Joy brushed her lips over Denise's and guided the other woman back to their table, where she picked up her wine glass as soon as the pair had sat back down.

"Having a good time?" Claudia Joy inquired innocently.

"You," Denise stated firmly, "are a tease of the highest order." She brought her own wine glass to her lips, and then nearly spilled it as a bare foot touched the side of her ankle and then slid up her calf.

"You have no idea."

Denise stifled a moan and uncrossed her legs as Claudia Joy's exploring toes worked up the inside of her thigh. Only the movement from the other tables as the band started back up and women took to the floor kept the older woman from touching Denise between her legs. She slipped her foot back into her heel and took the taller woman's hand as they joined the other female couples.

This set found the two women closer, as though the music was a magnet pulling them together. Denise wound her hands around Claudia Joy's neck, her fingers gently stroking the smooth skin there and laying with the long strands of hair escaping from where the older woman hand piled it up. Claudia Joy rested her hands on Denise's hips and the duo moved as one.

Closer and closer their bodies crept. Now their lips brushed back and forth. There were long moments when the women's bodies grazed, when breasts touched and hardened nipples could be felt through dresses and bras. Thighs rubbed, bellies touched and Claudia Joy's hands crept around Denise's waist until they flattened on the still firm bottom of the older woman. When the musical set ended this time they did not return to their table but without a word being exchanged they headed for the door.

Claudia Joy waved down a cab. The ride back to the hotel was silent. They sat apart, not touching because they both knew that even the slightest contact between them might bring on the firestorm that was building. Claudia Joy paid the fare and Denise tipped the driver. They crossed the lobby and stood on opposite sides of the elevator on the ride up to their floor. Wordlessly Denise opened the door and held it for her friend.

The moment the hotel room door closed behind them Denise spun Claudia Joy around and took her in her arms. Hours of waiting and teasing had fired the taller woman's desire to a fever pitch, exactly as she knew Claudia Joy had planned it. From the eagerness she showed as she surrendered herself to Denise's kisses and touches the other woman was just as aroused as she was.

Denise showered kisses over Claudia Joy's face and neck. A quick fumble and the older woman's dress fell to a puddle around her feet. Denise reached down, caught the hem of a slinky black slip in her hands. Even as she admired its feel she pulled it up, over Claudia Joy's head and tossed it aside, leaving the older woman only in her panties, bra and heels.

Although she was as turned on as her friend Claudia Joy was delightfully helpless in her friend's grip. Denise wrestled her around the room and all but flung her down on the bed. The moment Claudia Joy sprawled out on the mattress Denise straddled her, pinning her underneath.

With Denise's dress hiked up around her waist Claudia Joy could feel the other woman's panties touching hers and knew they were equally matched in the amount of wetness that already saturated them as the two women gyrated together. Then Denise pulled her own dress over her head and flung it away. Her bra followed and then eager fingers unhooked Claudia Joy's front clasp bra and peeled the lace cups aside to spill the older woman s breasts free.

"You have led me on me all night long," Denise breathed as she raked her friend's body with her eyes. "Now you are going to get it." In response the other woman arched her back and pushed up with her hips. With that Denise fell on Claudia Joy.

The older woman's arms were lifted over her head, Denise gripping her wrists. The taller woman covered her lover's body with her own, her knees pushing Claudia Joy's wide apart. Kisses rained over the older woman's face, neck and shoulders. Teeth grazed her skin, almost but not quite breaking the skin. Two smaller breasts mashed against fuller ones, achingly hard nipples bored into softness. Then Denise thrust with her hips and both women completely lost control.

Claudia Joy wrapped her legs around Denise's waist and squeezed, pushing herself up against her lover's wetness. Already unhooded, two hard pearls grazed and then slid up and down against each other's open slits. Denise drove her tongue into Claudia Joy's mouth, possessing it as completely as her body possessed the older woman's.

Denise braced her knees on the mattress, hammering herself into her friend. She broke the passionate kiss to rear up on her hands. She spread her legs slightly and braced her knees before she resumed the rhythm of her hips. Claudia Joy tightened the grip of her legs around the former nurse, squeezing as she bucked up against her lover.

The taller woman's breath came faster and faster, matching the building of her body. She stared down at the other woman. Claudia Joy's hands were over her head, gripping the headboard. Her breasts, tipped with hard nipples, shook to the pounding of Denise's body against hers. Her eyes popped open and she met Denise's hungry stare. Cries of passion escaped from her and Denise knew her friend was on the edge.

As was she too. With a final thrust of her hips she ground herself against Claudia Joy. She managed to muffle the scream that came to her lips, turning into a rhythmatic chant.

"Mine, Mine, MINE!"

The explosion of her body was indescribable, matched as it was by the woman underneath her. Her strength gave way and Denise collapsed on top of Claudia Joy.

The two women slowly regained their senses. Heartbeats slowed to normal and breathing calmed. Claudia Joy slid from under Denise, snuggling against the other woman as the EMT rolled onto her back. The shorter woman pillowed her head on Denise's shoulder.

Just before they slipped into slumber Claudia Joy whispered.

"Yours."

(The End)  



End file.
